


Enter the Void

by Hazelnutte



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Televoid! - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, asavoid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnutte/pseuds/Hazelnutte
Summary: Ellieofmidnight's Asagao/Televoid crossover inspired me to make some sort of origin/re-imagined story of just how this Asagao Student the most brutal of mooses came about meeting this mysterious televoid universe.





	1. The Start of it All.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh.. Hi. I'm getting used to this AO3 thing, and being back on a writing site. This may never get done, but I hope you enjoy anyhow.

It was an extra credit project that he had no intention of doing, but here he was, arms crossed, frown posed at its strongest as Satch attempted not to cough up a lung. “You can just tell the teacher we don’t have the tapes, right?”

“Unfortunately I cant do that.” A pause, then a couple of more coughs. Of course, with the look the library, and more importantly, the librarian gave him, he had to stifle his next few noises. He was on the floor in the room behind the return desk, looking around. “You got yourself into this.”

“I know, and I hate it.” He sighed. He and James had gotten into trouble with the Librarian, and just to keep from earning actual, physical, record marring detentions, they both opted into library duties. “It just figures James can run around here, yelling about guns and I had to open my mouth just one time-” Another round of coughs interrupted him. “Look, if you need something- some water, some fresh air- maybe a gas mask…?”

“Fairly sure none of those things are allowed in the library, including the fresh air.” Satch sat up with a sigh, and pulled the last un-marked VHS tape from the bottom shelf. He placed it in the box with the others. 

“You’re probably right. She seems like she drains the life from anything that walks though those doors.” Ian glanced up, meeting glances with the librarian (or maybe he was just looking at her bangs and she was looking somewhere else?) He looked away. “Tell me again what I’m doing so I can get the hell out of here.”

“These are a bunch of old unmarked VHS tapes.” Satch dusted off his teal jacket, and got back on his feet, moving the boxes with them. “They're all mixed up, but they should be all old educational tapes. All you gotta do is sit though them, make sure they're in good condition, and still relevant, I guess, and mark them.” Satch paused. “I guess either that or you can trade with Caddy and clean the book drop once a week for the next two months.”

“Can I just say this all sounds illegal?” He took the box, and could feel the dust teasing his nose. “It just sounds illegal.”

“Just like ear piercings and fake guns?” Satch offered with a smile.

Ian couldn’t have rolled his eyes any more than he was currently doing. A certain number of people he would have sent off with a middle finger (if not two) and a silent, mouthed ‘fuck you’, but Satch wasn’t one of those people, especially when he gifted Ian with a hearty, sympathetic pat on the back. All Ian can do is sigh and thank him before hauling the box away.


	2. The Room

“Oh- god damn it Luke.” Yungtown as a nickname was rather on point- Ian often felt like he rooming with a 4 year old.

There was a sticky note where their VCR and Blu-Ray player used to be. It was rare that they had a VCR to begin with. Wallid gave Luke a copy of Race Jam probably as a joke, and because of that, now they have a VCR.

Well, had a VCR. Judging by the empty spot atop their tv, and the suspiciously clear spot on the floor, it was almost looking like Luke might have dropped it. This was confirmed by the note ‘Gonna see if I can fix it! -From Yung, to Moosey’. 

Ian grit his teeth, then glared down into the box of old tapes. He wasn’t sure what to curse out first- his roommate (Moosey? seriously. How many times had he asked for that to NOT be a thing?) or this thing he had to start today. He had already decided, and it seemed like the Librarian assumed the same. Even if he got though just one tape today, he’d have an answer to fend her off with tomorrow. He placed the box on the floor, and pulled one blank tape from the pile before heading out of the semi-comfort of his dorm, and back across the campus. 

It was only 4 in the afternoon, but he knew the library would be closing soon (and had the feeling that he wouldn’t be very welcomed anyhow), so that was out. Classrooms didn’t really have VCRs, but he knew there were some on carts… he just wasn’t sure where the school kept them. He walked around for what seemed like ages, dodging questions and inquiries with his trademarked look, and pushed on. He was so close to giving up, or at least asking for help, when he noticed a door at the end of the second level hall, right next to the stairs.

Too small for a classroom, but maybe just a little too big for a closet, it seemed to be a good bet. Ian walked over hesitating ever so slightly, only to make sure he’d brought masking tape and a marker- he wasn’t gonna do all this work for nothing. He tried the handle, and it was unlocked. He wouldn’t say he was… ‘spooked’, but this was definitely a little weird. He had always been up here, or at least by the stairs. How could this door have gone unnoticed by him, and for the whole time he’d been attending Asagao?

Pulling open the door, the light spilled in, though it did not illuminate the room near enough for the young man to see. He patted around, and flicked on the light, which… admittedly lit up the room enough for him to see, but… the single light bulb was on its last legs for sure. It flickered pitifully, humming with a soft glow. Around the room were several older tvs sitting on two tiered carts with wheels, facing in random directions, all old and dusty. This was understandable- they didn't exactly use VCRs anymore. There was, however, one stationary tv sitting on a crate on the floor. It was a tv with a built-in VCR player, and it was even plugged in. Across from the tv was a second crate. The air was still.

He didn’t know why, but this struck him as funny. Like, this was someones little haven from the harsh elements of the student body. In here with no internet, and no games, they just… came in here and watched old VHS tapes.

“It’d be really funny if I wasn’t the one doing it now.” Ian murmured to himself. He closed the door behind him, and slipped in between several carts to sit himself on the crate. He turned on the tv and the light seemed to dim in response, which Ian gave a skeptical look to the bulb for such an action, but he quickly moved on. 

White noise filled the silence as the stationary tv came to life, and Ian inserted the tape with another sigh, setting it to rewind. He hadn't heard his phone, but checked it while he was waiting, and seen the missed text stating that the Hidden Block meeting had been moved to 7 pm tonight. This certainly wouldn't be a problem- Ian was sure that- as a educational video, It probably should not run too long. Most likely. And he had almost 2 hours to kill, so it was a win win. (Kinda….).

He replied in affirmative, like much of the others had, but watched his phone attempt, and fail to send the message. No service in the closet, huh? No kidding.

Well, it was now or never on this video thing. Ian reflected lightly on just how many things could and did go wrong for him to get here, but this was all temporary, so he’d have to man up and deal.

The tape clicked as it stopped rewinding, and before long, the video was going. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard? It was pretty simple from his side. He got the masking tape, and scribbled down a name before he continued watching.

“Bicycle Safety Camp.”


	3. The Static

He felt like he was being… watched.

But he doesn’t remember watching the tape.

Ian remembered sitting down on the old crate. He remember the various tv carts and remember the eerie silence as he rewound the tape, maybe even pressing play, but…

This place looked different. This was… a couch. The TV was on the table, with loud, deafening white noise filling the emptiness around him. There was plant in the corner, but not much else. It really reminded him of maybe an older household, if part of their living room had been roped off in a small black box.

“Jesus…” that white noise seemed to have only gotten louder, and he felt like he could feel it- his whole body tingled uncomfortably. He reached forward, fiddling with the knob, though his movements were sluggish and heavy- It was like he was pushing his whole body though water. He reached the knob, and successfully clicked to another channel, only to receive more of the loud fuzz. Quicker now, almost frantically, he tried a couple more different channels.

Click

Click

Click

Suddenly, the music was playing instead. Almost as obnoxious, but it was way more manageable. His next plan was to get up, but again, the effort everything took- he couldn’t stand. Hell, he was starting to feel like he couldn’t breathe. It was overwhelming, whatever was happening here. Even the tape, that began anew, he could stare at, but couldn’t comprehend. What was happening?? Where was this? What was-

 

“Yo, Ian?”

He jumped with a start, reaching for the hand that was shaking him. He could tell the room was just dark, and a light had been switched on. A face was over him, a face that, just for a second, he felt he couldn’t recognize.

“Luke?”

“What are you doing down here?” There was a little laugh in his voice, but it poorly concealed the slight concern. “You alright?”

Ian momentarily shook his head, but went to sit up. There was no weight this time- he was pushing against nothing, and sat up way too quick. His hand flew to his head with a groan, and he fought to steady himself. His mouth was dry, and he felt like he could have been shaking, but couldn’t tell. Luke had given him some space, but had crouched nearby.

“Ian?”

Saying his name felt like it had safely grounded him to reality- either that or he was finally coming out of whatever he had been in. He eyed his roommate, then looked around confusedly. This was their dorm. The floor of their dorm, to be exact. He had been laying on the floor among their various articles of clothing, textbooks, and magazines. This was a familiar sight for sure, but felt alien all the same.

He also seemed to belatedly realize that yes, he had been sleeping in the dark. “What time is it?” He finally asked. He lifted his head towards the dark window.

“Its like, past 9. You alright, man? You’re really out of it? Want me to get McPasta, or…?”

Even though he himself had been asking questions, and had many more questions to ask, Ian hated questions. His confusion solidified into a bit of a glare, and he shook his head. “No thanks. Help me up.”

Luke stuck a hand out, and Ian gratefully took it, and soon both boys were standing. Ian crossed his arms, like he was trying to decide what to do or say next. Luke could only stand this weird silence for so long, so he spoke instead. “You missed the meeting today, man. You were… busy?”

“The meeting?” Ians eyebrows shot up. “When was the…” No… There was a meeting today, he remembered the text. He just… didn’t reply? What was he doing?

Seeings Ian’s unreadable expression (i.e., his frown) only get more intense, Luke turned his attention to something else. “Look! I think I fixed the VCR!” He patted the old thing, and smiled. “I saw you had some tapes right?” He went over to the box “We can have a sleepover watching these things. Where’d you get them from?”

Ian held his breath, then sighed. “It wont be much of a sleepover if we already share a dorm, idiot.” He shook his head. Whatever the reason was he was sleeping on the floor, he was sure still tired now. He walked across the room to get to his PJ drawer, and got ready to shower. “Besides, those are from the library. I’m supposed to watch and mark them for the creepy librarian lady. I was gonna start today but someone kidnapped the VCR.”

Luke smiled sheepishly. “Listen, Luke and Jimmy were here and I-” And he thought better not to explain the situation. “Well!!! Hey, looks like you already got a head start on one, right” He held up the single marked tape in the box. “What, Bicycle Safety Camp? That one must have been awesome to watch, right?”

“Bicycle Safety Camp?” He paused out of confusion, but shook the feeling once more. “Well, if its one more I don’t have to do, then I’m happy.” And without another word, he left the room for the showers, clutching his towel and clothes tightly to his body. He didn’t understand why, but he was certainly understanding the fact that he felt fear, of those tapes. Ian didn’t know why, but he was afraid….


	4. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to deal with the void, but really, the void readily deals with Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really next in the story, but I wrote this for this story, so its just going to be placed here for now. Once it becomes more relevant, I might move it in between the right chapters for better context, but for now, here it is.

It’s not like he ever really knew where he was anymore, but he was becoming eerily familiar with the concept that he was actually nowhere in comparison to his actual life. He was in this… void, a place that didn’t follow the concepts of space and time that he knew.

Donned in what used to be his favorite purple zip up hoodie, Ian stood by himself. His posture was slack, and his eyes were half lidded, as if he was slowly waking from a dream. Of course, he wasn’t sure if he was actually waking up, and this definitely was more akin to a night mare.

He blinked, life flowing back into his eyes, and his hands clenched as he stood up straight. Every action was pronounced, and seemed like it took a billion years to accomplish, but he was aware of it. Painfully aware of every muscle he moved, and every time he blinked or took a shaky breath. He was here, right? This was him. He felt so alien in his own body that he wasn’t sure. He was Ian, right? He was Ian. He moved his fingers. He shuffled his feet. He was here, and now was now, and Ian was…

As aware he was of his actions, however subconscious, he was also slowly becoming aware of the room. While he had just enough space to stick his arms out, there was one old television standing in front of him, on a wheeled, two tiered cart. He was about the same height, but it certainly dint feel that way. He felt as if he dwarfed in comparison- like the tv and it’s stand was leaning over him, watching him. The screen was dark, but somehow he could tell it was on. The darkness on the screen was an unusual darkness, however, so deep and unresponsive, it felt suffocating. The reflection of the screen itself didn’t show anything in it. It was more like staring into a black hole.

Ian’s head whipped to the left, spotting what he thought was movement. His own movement was so jarring, he would have hurt his neck or gotten a headache, surely, if any kind of logic applied here. A second tv and it’s stand were there, but he was almost sure it wasn’t there before. He looked right, and another television was waiting for him. He turned around slowly, not wanting to be so shaken up by his movements again, and watched as more carts appeared, until he had turned back to the original. The darkness had light now- just one tiny, red, blinking dot in the corner.

He was being recorded.

“N… No, I won’t” but they insisted. Who insisted? They wanted him to do what they wanted him to do. No wasn’t an option.

“I said no.” But that wouldn’t do. He was stubborn, but held no ground. He would do what he was told, he would smile for the camera.

“No!” His voice bounced off the objects and walls of the room, and at the same time, all the tvs around him jolted in place, a short symphonies of creaks, squeaks, and groans ringing out shortly after he did.

There was silence, then there was noise.

It was the most horrible, grating noise that seemed to shoot right though his brain, a lightning bolt flying in though one ear and out the other. His body trembled in fear, and his hands flew up to try and block out the noise. One by one, the tv’s rattled, coming to life, roaring at him in the static. Somehow he could comprehend their displeasure before he could comprehend anything else about what was happening to him. Covering his ears did not block the sounds already in his head.

He dropped down to his knees. His throat hurt, and he realized belatedly that he was screaming. In fact, now he was the loudest thing in the room. He clutched his head again, and begged his body to calm down, but he couldn’t control it. He couldn’t control anything. All he could do was what they wanted.

One by one, the teles static died down to a hum, clicking off in power before clicking back on. One by one their screens remained black, a little red light blinking in the corner. There was not sympathy for the boy, curled up on the floor.

There was no room for risk in entertainment.


End file.
